Wireless technologies allow for communication between devices without the need for physical connections. Some wireless technologies, however, are easily hacked despite implementation of various security measures. One method to ensure secure communication is to limit the distance over which transmissions can travel, requiring each device to be close by. Example close-proximity communications technologies that provide direct communication channels may require a distance between devices of tens of centimeters or fewer. The requirement for such a short distance to communicate provides a benefit to security that wide area wireless communications lack.
Membrane panels can be configured with components, such as electrical switches. These switches can be displayed alongside graphics and/or visual displays (e.g., lighting, video, etc.). Further, membrane panels can be constructed to conceal the switches from environmental contaminants (e.g., water, dust, etc.).